


health

by rmaowl



Series: january [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bedrooms, Bubble Bath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Gen, Overworking, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Pepper Potts, Romaine lettuce, Sandwich, Sandwiches, Self-Destruction, Short, Short One Shot, Showers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Tony’s intent on continuing to work for at least a little while longer (it's never a little while longer, who is he kidding), but his plans are quickly changed when DUM-E zooms up to him and sprays him with the fire extinguisher.





	health

Tony's sitting in his workshop in the dead of the night.

It's typical for him, really.

There aren't any urgent projects that require his attention, he just... can't stop. If his thoughts wander, he might fall apart.

He pulls up the scribbled ideas for new (unnecessary) arrows for Clint with a quick hand motion, because why not?

His calloused hands are slick with oil. He feels grimy. Dark circles linger under his eyes. His tank top is stained.

He keeps working anyway.

He loses track of time easily in this state: weeks could go by and he wouldn't notice without others (JARVIS, Pepper, his bots, his team) constantly nagging him.

Speaking of Pepper, Tony can hear the telltale click of her heels approaching.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" She asks as she enters, sounding weary and exasperated. She unceremoniously tosses a ziplock bag containing a sandwich onto his worktable. Tony examines it with a vague curiosity, discovering that it's sliced clean in half with lettuce spilling out the sides: damn Pepper's constant healthiness. Although, he thinks brightly, perhaps it's romaine lettuce and he will finally be allowed to die.

Then he remembers that Pepper is vehemently against him dying (why) and also that the romaine lettuce ban ended a few hours ago. He deflates, his self-destructive hopes dashed. Damnit.

"Five days, at most?" He shrugs. "If I could sleep, I would have by now, dear. You know that."

"I know," Pepper concedes, brow furrowed. She sighs. "Just... take care of yourself, okay? Take a shower every once in a while." Her voice takes on a light, playful quality as she wrinkles her nose exaggeratedly. "It's gross in here. All this manliness and testosterone."

"Don't forget the toxic masculinity and daddy issues," Tony chimes in as she turns to leave. He hears a surprised bark of (slightly pained) laughter as she exits his workshop and he takes it as a win.

He's intent on continuing to work for at least a little while longer (it's never a little while longer, who is he kidding), but his plans are quickly changed when DUM-E zooms up to him and sprays him with the fire extinguisher, letting out a string of angry beeps. Tony isn't entirely sure what they mean, but he can guess.

"Go and live with Pepper, then! See if I care," Tony grouses, crossing his arms. He's covered in foam. DUM-E beeps aggressively a few times, zooming closer in an attempt to corral him out of the shop and into the elevator. "Are you telling me to go to my room?" Tony gasps dramatically. "I'm not an angsty teen." DUM-E appears to stare at him. "Anymore," he adds reluctantly. DUM-E rolls ever-closer. Tony relents, raising his hands in surrender as he backs away. DUM-E chirps approvingly and zooms off. Tony watches fondly for a few seconds before ordering JARVIS to elevator him up to his floor.

Tony takes a shower, ensuring that he's clean before he draws a bath. Stewing in his own filth doesn't sit right with him, even if it is what he deserves. A sleepy haze falls over everything as he stretches out in the tub, catlike, bubbles coating his body. He gets pruny quickly, but he doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: honesty, sandwich, watch  
> dialogue prompt: “go and live with her, then! see if i care.”


End file.
